bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 53(Wheel Hullabaloo)
Plot When Deema loses one of her roller skate wheels.Zach and Leah must help Molly Gil and the Genies retrieve it before Rupert does. Trivia Cast # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach/Gil # Zachary Bennett as Zach and Leah's Dad # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Jill Talley as Mrs. Grouper # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper Transcript Both: "It's us." Zach: "Zach." Leah: "And Leah." Both: (Laughter). Zach: "We're going roller skating." Leah: "For the first time." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah putting on their roller skates.) Zach and Leah's Dad: "Okay kids.You stay here while I find my roller skates." Leah: "Why." Zach and Leah's Dad: "I want to hold your hands so you guys don't fall." Leah: "Okay." Zach: "Ya know Leah." Leah: "I know holding hands is for little kids." Zach: "We can do this." Leah: "Go slowly." Zach: "Hey we're like the guppies we met on our first adventure." Leah: "Yeah.But which way is Big Bubble City." Zach: "As I would remember it from our first adventure.Big Bubble City is." Both: "Whoa." Zach: "This way." (They roller skated crazily and they landed on the ground.Zach and Leah are back in Big Bubble City.) Leah: "We made it." Zach: "Let's go again." Leah: "Uh oh.Look." Both: "Rupert." (Rupert put balls on Oona,Goby and Nonny to slow down.They slip and fall.Suddenly Molly,Gil and the Genies appear.) All: "Alright." Both: "Molly." (They swam over to her.) Leah: "It's so good to see you again Molly." Zach: "Yeah." Molly: "You too Zach and Leah.You too." Gil: "Uh oh guys.Look.Rupert's almost at the finish line." Molly: "Hurry.We gotta work together to beat Rupert." (The six friends work together to beat Rupert.) Molly: "Uh thank you.Please.You're too kind." (They swam off.) Zach: "That was fun." Leah: "And really good to see you again Molly." Molly: "Aw thanks guys." (Oona,Goby and Nonny swim over.) Oona: "Guys hello." Goby: "That was amazing." Nonny: "I'm so glad you guys beat Rupert." Goby: "Me too." Oona: "Me three." (Deema swims over to her friends slowly.) Zach: "Hey Deema." Leah: "Are you alright.It sounds like something must be wrong with you today." Deema: "I don't know guys.I think there must be something wrong with my roller skates." All: "Oh no." Oona: "You can't skate if there's something wrong with your roller skates." Nonny: "This is bad.Very bad." (Mr and Mrs Grouper appeared.) Gil: "Mr and Mrs Grouper.Here they come." Molly: "I'm sure they'll know what to do Deema." Mr Grouper: "Good morning everybody." Mrs Grouper: "Everything okay." Zach: "Not even close." Leah: "Something's up with Deema's Roller Skates." Mr Grouper: "Oh no." Mrs Grouper: "We'd better take a look." Molly: "I'll help." Both: "Thanks Molly." Deema: "Uh guys.Are these to help me roller skate." Mr Grouper: "Of course." Mrs Grouper: "Yep." Molly: "Those are the roller skate wheels.Those are the ones that help you roller skate like a pro.Pro is short for professional." All: "Oh.I get it.Me too." Deema: "So guys.What's wrong with my roller skates." All: "Uh oh." Mr Grouper: "Oh no Deema." Mrs Grouper: "This is terrible." Molly: "You're supposed to have six roller skate wheels but now you only have.1,2,3,4,5.It looks like one of your roller skate wheel is missing." All: (Gasping). Zach: "Oh no." Leah: "It must've fallen loose somewhere.Now's it lost." Deema: "Oh no.This is terrible." Gil: "I wonder where it might be." Glimmer: "Don't worry we'll find it." Chloe: "With a little genie help." (The Genies made the Magic Crystal Ball appear.) Zach: "Whoa." Leah: "What's that." Gil: "This is the Magic Crystal Ball.We use it in case of emergencies.But right now a missing roller skate wheel is definitely an emergency alright." Glimmer: "Magic Crystal Ball." Chloe: "Where oh where is Deema's lost roller skate wheel." Gil: "And show us all." (They find Deema's missing roller skate wheel.) Gil: "There it is.I see it.It must be near the swamp.It's on a lily pad." (The Genies made the Magic Crystal Ball disappear.) Gil: "Guys.Deema's roller skate wheel is in the lagoon in the jungle.We got to go there and get it." Mr Grouper: "Molly will you and your friends help get Deema's Roller Skate Wheel back." Molly: "Of course." Zach: "Awesome." Leah: "We get to help our friends again." Molly: (To viewers)"And will you help us too.You will.Great." Mrs Grouper: "We'll stay here and look after Deema." All: "You got it." Molly: "Did you hear that Deema.We're gonna work together to help you." Deema: "And then I can roller skate again." Molly: "You bet.Once we get the roller skate wheel back you'll be ready to roll." All: "Yay.Awesome.Alright." Rupert: "Not if I get it first." Evan: "What do you mean." Lucas: "Yeah." Rupert: "Once I get the roller skate wheel I'll be the best guppy in Bubbletucky.That'll prove that I'm so powerful.I have to get that roller skate wheel.C'mon guys.See you later Bubble Poppies." Deema: "Colliding Crabs.Rupert's gonna try to get my roller skate wheel." Zach: "Don't worry Deema." Leah: "He won't get it before us." Molly: "Let's go guys." Mr Grouper: "Good luck guys." Mrs Grouper: "And be careful." All: "We will." (They get on their scooters and scooted away.Song: Think Big.) Molly: (Sings)There's only one rule today.The only words you can say.Are Yes I Can and Let's Make A Plan.Cuz it's time to take a stand. All: (Sings)You gotta.Think Big.No matter what you do cuz.Your thoughts will become the truth.Yeah.Think Big.You gotta listen to your heart and from the start.Remember to always Think Big. (Song ends.) Molly: "Hey guys.Let's go this way.It's a shortcut to catch up with Rupert." Glimmer: "But guys." Chloe: "There's a big crate blocking our way." Molly: "That's okay Genies.We can just move it.We just need a little force." Zach: "Huh." Leah: "What does that mean." Molly: "Whenever you push or pull something you're using force." Gil: "It's working guys.Just a little more force." All: "Alright.Yeah.Way to go." Zach: "We did it." Leah: "And look guys.There's Rupert and his gang." Gil: "C'mon." (They scooted off after Rupert.) Rupert: "I can't wait to get the roller skate wheel.Then I'll be the best Guppy even better than the Guppies." Evan: "Uh Rupert." Lucas: "The guppies are catching up to you." Rupert: "Not again.I can't let them beat me.They're always beating me." Evan: "It's okay." Lucas: "Yep." Rupert: "I'll just have to do something to stop them.Something really bad." Evan: "Rupert no." Lucas: "You really shouldn't." Rupert: "I got it guys.I know a way to stop the guppies." (He makes a smash bot.) Rupert: "A smash bot." Zach: "Uh oh guys." Leah: "Look out." Molly: "Whoa." (The guppies try to swim away from the smash bot.But it just kept following them.) Molly: "Galloping Guppies.That smash bot has some power.Every time we try to get away from it.It kept on smashing stuff and makes a powerful force." Gil: "This is a major disaster.We need a plan before he smashes on us." Glimmer: "Maybe you could make a wish Molly." Chloe: "Just say the magic words and we'll make the magic happen." Molly: "Okay.For my first wish I wish the smash bot would stop smashing." Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies stop the smash bot divine." (Soapy water appeared on the path.) All: "Whoa." Molly: "We did it.Now the smash bot can't get us anymore." Glimmer: "I made soapy water to stop the smash bot.Just like you wish for Molly." Molly: "I was hoping the smash bot would spin his head and stop following us." Glimmer: "Whoopsie.My mistake Molly." Molly: "It's alright Glimmer.What matters is you try.But right now let's hurry." Gil: "Yeah.We've got to get that roller skate wheel before Rupert gets it." All: "Yeah.Whoo-Hoo." (After the mistake song.The guppies swam through the cliffs.But suddenly Gil's Bubble Phone rings.) Gil: "Hang on guys.We're getting a call.It's Mr and Mrs Grouper.Hey guys." Zach: "Hello Mr and Mrs Grouper." Leah: "How's Deema doing." Mr Grouper: "Not good." Mrs Grouper: "See for yourselves." Deema: "What's taking them so long.If I don't get my roller skate wheel back.I'll literally lose my mind." Zach: "Oh gosh." Leah: "Well.Tell Deema not to worry." Gil: "Yep.We're gonna get that Roller Skate Wheel." Molly: "Let'a go guys.C'mon." (They scooted off.Meanwhile Rupert and his gang are in the jungle.) Evan: "Follow us Rupert." Lucas: "Just stick with your gang and everything will be just fine. Rupert: "C'mon guys.We're working on commission here." Evan: "C'mon guys." Lucas: "Take it easy okay." Rupert: "Uh guys what was that." Evan: "Maybe one of us stepped on a branch." Lucas: "Or maybe someone just called in the big guns." Rupert: "Uh oh.The guppies are coming." Evan: "Looks like they're trying to get that Roller Skate Wheel." Lucas: "Just like you Rupert." Rupert: "I keep trying to stop the guppies with my plans.But somehow nothing works." Evan: "Well maybe you should just let them get it." Lucas: "C'mon." Rupert: "No.But just wait.I just thought of something bad that could stop them once and for all." Evan: "Oh no." Lucas: "I got a bad feeling about this." (He makes a pineapple shooter.) Rupert: "This will totally slow the guppies down." Zach: "Uh oh guys." Leah: "Watch out." Molly: "Gracious Guppies.Where did those come from." Zach: "Uh oh guys.Look." Leah: "That must be Rupert." Rupert: "That Roller Skate Wheel is gonna be mine.All mine." All: "Whoa." Gil: "Oh that Sneaky Bully.He's trying to slow us down so he can get the Roller Skate Wheel all for himself." Molly: "Uh oh guys.Those pineapples are crashing down with a lot of force." Glimmer: "Maybe you should stop them with a wish." Molly: "Great idea Glimmer.For my second wish.I wish we can stop those pineapples." Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies stop those pineapples divine." (A pair of ping pong paddles appear.) Molly: "Okay everyone.We'd better get ready.Rupert's Invention is about to blast more pineapples.When a pineapple fall in your way.Whack it." (The guppies whack the pineapples and Rupert's invention explodes.) All: (Cheering). Molly: "So long pineapple blaster." Gil: "Nice shoot everyone." Glimmer: "We used ping pong paddles to whack them." Molly: "Thanks.But I didn't mean it really." Glimmer: "Oh wheelies.My mistake Molly." Molly: "It's alright Glimmer.You tried your best.But sometimes mistakes happen.But right now.We'd better hurry and get that Roller Skate Wheel before Rupert finds it.C'mon." (They swam off.Rupert and his gang meanwhile are looking for the Roller Skate Wheel.) Rupert: "I wonder where the Roller Skate Wheel is." Evan: "Rupert look." Lucas: "We found it." Rupert: "Finally.With that Roller Skate Wheel I'll finally be the best Guppy in Bubbletucky.I just have to get it from the lily pad and then it's all mine." (Rupert uses a fishing rod and hurls it at the lily pad.But then another fishing line hurled it at the lily pad.) Molly: "Let it go Rupert." Evan: "Yikes." Lucas: "The guppies." Rupert: "I know who it is." Molly: "That Roller Skate Wheel belongs to Deema.Not you." Rupert: "Well it's mine now and I'm not giving it back." Molly: "I wish we can get the Roller Skate Wheel from Rupert." Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due." Molly: "Wait.That's my last wish." Chloe: "Charming guppies get the Roller Skate Wheel divine." (Molly reeled the Roller Skate Wheel to the Guppies.Zach and Leah manages to catch it.) Zach: "Alright." Leah: "We got the Roller Skate Wheel." Molly: "We sure did.C'mon.Time to give it back to Deema." (They swam back to Mr and Mrs Grouper.) Mr Grouper: "Guys there you are." Mrs Grouper: "You made it.You're back." Zach: "And that's not all Deema." Leah: "We helped our friends." Deema: "You got my Roller Skate Wheel back." All: (Cheering). Mr Grouper: "Alright." Mrs Grouper: "Way to go guys." Mr Grouper: "There you go Deema." Mrs Grouper: "Good as new." Deema: "I can skate.I can skate.Whoo-hoo." All: (Cheering). Molly: "C'mon Zach and Leah.Time for your handshake for our gratitude." (Zach,Leah perform a secret handshake with Molly,Gil and the Genies.) Deema: "Thanks for helping me guys." Molly: "Oh you're welcome Deema." Gil: "It was our pleasure." Zach: "Yep." Leah: "It was." Molly: "We're just glad you can Roller Skate again." Deema: "Anyone want to skate with me." Goby: "I do.I do." Nonny: "Me too." Oona: "Me three." Deema: "Then c'mon." (The guppies skated off.) Molly: "Whta do you say guys.Wanna Skate." Gil: "I'm ready to skate." Glimmer: "So am I." Chloe: "Me too." Zach: "Have fun Molly." Leah: "Bye Genies.Bye Gil." Molly: "Bye Leah.Bye Zach.Thanks for your help." (They skated off after the Guppies.) Zach: "What an adventure." Leah: "It sure was Zach." Zach and Leah's Dad: "Kids.I found my roller skates." Leah: "Now that we helped the guppies.Wanna skate." Zach: "I'm ready to skate." Leah: "Then let's go." (They skated off.They skated back to their backyard.) Zach: "So good to be back home." Leah: "Yep." Zach and Leah's Dad: "What do you say we roller skate." Leah: "Good idea." Zach: "Hey Dad.Can on hold our hands." Leah: "Yeah." Zach and Leah's Dad: "Of course guys.Here we go." Both: "Whoa." (The episode ends.)Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures